Child of legendaries
by Nintendo gamer girl
Summary: What if ash was raised by legendary pokemon since birth? Follow him as he journeys to become the very best with friends along the way and fullfills his destiny! Will follow the anime but with a lot of changes. Sorry i suck at summarys - -' The ADOPTION THING WAS MY STUPID BROTHERS IDEA OF A PRANK AlSO DELETED UNECCESERY ANNOUNCEMENT CHAPTERS
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! I bet you confused on why I changed the prolouge...Well the reason for it is because I got a new beta and she did a great job fixing it up! Thank you kinola!**

**Dont forget to vote on the poll either!**

**Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me and never will, it rightfully belongs to the nintendo company.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning, and Celebi was flying through the forests of Route One in Kanto, enjoying the sound of the Pidgey chirping and the warm rays of sunlight that shone down on his green skin.<p>

**CRASH!**

**"Fearowwww!"**

**"Spearr!"**

The sudden noise startled the time traveling Pokémon._ "What was that?"_ it thought, as it buzzed through the trees, trying desperately to locate the sounds that broke the serenity of the morning.

It was only a few minutes of searching that Celebi found the source of the disturbance: a young woman with her brown hair in a ponytail was lying in a fetal position on the ground, trying desperately to protect herself and a blue bundle she held close to her chest from the ferocious attacks of the Fearow and Spearow that surrounded them.

The poor woman was shrieking in pain as the bird Pokémon pecked violently at her arms, legs, and torso, the puncture wounds deep enough to draw blood. Enraged at what it was witnessing, Celebi used Ancient Power as a means to drive the flock away from the woman, though it only took a few tries before they were all driven away.

Once the last of the Spearow had flapped off, Celebi flew forward to see how the young woman was doing. It was saddened to see that the total injuries inflicted on her body had been severe enough to fatally wound her.

The young woman weakly lifted her head to see Celebi gazing sadly down at her. She lessened her hold on the blue bundle in her arms. "Please," she whispered, "take care of my little Ash." Her eyes slowly closed as she let out her last breath of life.  
>Celebi looked upon the woman for a long moment before its attention was rerouted to a gurgling sound coming from the bundle. Celebi moved cautiously to the bundle and moved it with its tiny hands. A baby boy—the woman's baby boy—was stirring awake, brown eyes blinking against the brilliant light of the sun. Aside from the Z-shaped slashes on each of his chubby cheeks, the baby had been unharmed. All because of his mother.<p>

Celebi, already dispirited by the woman's passing, felt sympathetic to the baby, now reduced to an orphan thanks to that awful flock of Fearow and Spearow. It carefully pulled the bundle out of his lifeless mother's arms. The baby Ash settled in the small Legendary's hold and dozed the baby Ash safe and snug in its arms, Celebi gathered enough power to teleportout of the area and to the Hall of Origins.

* * *

><p>Hall of Origins<p>

Celebi appeared in the atrium of the Hall of Origins in a burst of white light. The baby Ash was still asleep.

**"Father?" **Celebi called out. He waited a moment, then tried again.** "Father Arceus!"**

A majestic white Pokémon with a gray underside, gold hooves, and a wheel of gold around its middle stepped through a diamond-encrusted archway and into the atrium. He immediately saw the baby in Celebi's arms and asked,** "Dear Celebi, why do you have a mortal child with you?"**

**"It's a long story, I'm afraid," **Celebi said with a sigh. **"We need to hold a meeting, Father. Now."**

"**What for?"**

****"To decide the fate of this little one."****

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you kinola once again!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1: meetings, gifts and settling in!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long but all my teachers decided to be jerks and give out a lot of homework*walks to mountain of text books and papers* and I mean a lot! Also thank you all for your reviews!Well enough of this lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own *sob* pokemon and never will*runs away weeping but crashes into mountain of books causing a avalanche to fall on top of the writer* im okayyy...ouchy.**

* * *

><p><strong>"of course" <strong>arceus said, he then raised his head and gathered as much power as he could and then released a orb of white light that floated to a empty area of the room where it burst and revealed all of the legendary pokemon looking a little disgruntled.

The first one to react was darkrai who floated forward and in his usual cool voice said,**"why have you summoned us father?"**

Everyone nodded to what darkrai had said.

**"My children, I have gathered you all to discuss a important matter." **with those words the alpha pokemon moved a little to reveal celebi still holding the swaddled baby.

The reactions were a bit mixed, where all of the male legendaries which were moltres, zapdos, entei, raikou, lugia, kyogre, groudon, rayquaza, latios, jirachi, mesprit, uxie, dialga, palkia, giratina, darkrai, zekrom, tornadus, landorus,and thundorus were outraged by the appearance of the baby mortal, the female legendaries which were articuno, mew, suicune, ho-oh, latias, azelf, cresselia, shaymin, reshiram, victini, meloetta and manaphy surrounded celebi and the baby and started cooing at the boy saying things like **"how adorable!" **or **"what a cutie!"**.

Arceus cleared his throat to get everyones attention and then said the most life changeing words,**"celebi suggested we keep the baby, who's the name by the way is ash."**

All of the males let out protests while the females cheered.

**"ENOUGH!"**belowed arceus managing to quiet down everyone.**"Now I know not all of you agree but here is my reasoning for keeping little ash, I have sensed future events were we need a pure hearted hero but as you all know there are no pure hearted people out there, so I came up with a solution if we raise this child we can teach him to be kind and be able to keep him pure while also giving him more knowledge than the average human, so now do you agree?"**

The males all gave reluctant nods and grumbled agreements while all the females squealed with joy at the thougt of raising a child.

**"But to help Ash become the best he can be I have decided whoever wants to, can give ash a special gift, I shall go first to demostrate." **Arceus stated, he then flew over to ash who was settled into a craddle that he had created earlier on.

**"Child as my gift I give you the ability to understand pokemon and their feelings along with some wisdom which will prove to be useful in the future."** with those words arceus touched ash's head with his, causing the baby boy to glow briefly then settle again.

The legendaries now understanding decided who would go next, but all the males declined the offer of giving the baby a gift exept for celebi.

**"ooh I'll go next!"** Mew exclaimed happily and flew towards ash.**"Now my gift to this cutie is this,I sense a strong aura source from him, meaning he wouldnt be able to become a psychic weell...BOOM! Now you have the ability to become a psychic since I unlocked it, your welcome!"** Mew exclaimed cheerfully while touching the infants forehead with her paw causing him to glow pink for a brief moment.

After mew it was victini's turn.

**"well since im known as the victory pokemon I shall grant ash victory by giving him a unnatural amount of good luck, hope you like it ashy!"**victini declared while touching ash's head making him glow agrain briefly.

Then went cresselia.

**"My gift to ash is giving him a soothing aura giving him the ability to make friends."**cresselia said sweetly while touching ash briefly causing him to glow.

Next went meloetta.

**"My gift is giving ash a beautiful voice that enhances cresselias gift by being able to calm down anyone with simple soothing words." **meloetta stated while touching ash causing him to glow again.

Then went shaymin.

**"My gift is for ash to be in tune with nature and be aware of his surroundings..." **shaymin said bluntly while touching ash causing him to glow briefly.

Then went manaphy.

**"You can now breathe underwater...YAY!" **manaphy squealed while touching ash causing ash to glow._again (sigh)_

The last one to go was celebi himself.

**"Ash, my gift to you is very special, if you ever have a mortal wound, the tears of those who care for you shall heal you... while if someone you cared for was injured your tears would also heal them, this gift will be usefull when the time for your destiny comes." **celebi said quietly while touching ash causing him to glow _for the last time(thank god thats over!)_

**"Now that the gifts are done with its time to make a room and get supplies for Ash"** arceus stated.

* * *

><p>Time skip:4 hours later<p>

After a lot of work from the legendaries, they finally managed to build a nursery for the baby which included golden walls a soft white carpet, a white craddle with blue blankets which ash was currently sleeping , a bunch of pokemon plushies and a rocking chair for those legenderies who could take up a human form and rock ash on it.

**"whoa, that was tiring..."** panted darkrai while looking at the sleeping infant.

**"yup." **agreed everyone else.

**"Now that this is over with we must come up with a last name for the little one for when he sets out to become a pokemon trainer." **arceus said whith finality.

**"hmmm.. how about smith?" **questioned manaphy.

**" overused..." **Arceus said.

**"well of course the boy who shall catch them all needs a good last name.."**zekrom said sarcasticlly.

**"wait...catch em...ketchem...ketchum! Thats it! That should be his last name!" **mew exclaimed giddily.

**"hmmm...Ash Ketchum, it has a nice ring to it, all who agree with ash ketchum say 'Aye'" **arceus said happily.

**"Aye!" **everyone agreed.

**"welcome to the family ash ketchum..." **celebi whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>whoa well thats it for this chapter, well anyways we wont see much of ashs childhood except for a year before his journey, but after this story is over with im going to start a new story composed of oneshots all about ashs child hood but its going to be purely based on suggestions, so think of ideas now readers!<strong>

**any ways I want you readers to know me a little bit better by asking you all guessing questions that will be answered in the beggining of each chapter. Okay first question will be simple, How old am I? Winner gets imaginary cookie!**

**Well see ya later my peeps! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ash's starter and new home

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but my i pad hasnt been working well for a while and my mom has been hogging it for a while too.**

**By the way ash is a bit occ AND guess what, I got into a new fandom from my childhood so there is a small easter egg in here for that and whoever guesses right will get a virtual cookie and it will be revealed in the next worry this wont turn into a crossover****.**

**Also the poll has been closed and the winner is *drum roll* Rioulo! Hooray! Now enjoy this chapter or face my wrath!**

Disclaimer:** pokemon doesnt belong to** me** and probaly never will.**

* * *

><p>Time skip: 8 years later<p>

All was quiet in the hall of origins...

**"ASH**** GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!," **Screamed a enraged darkrai, who was dripping in pink dyed water and a bucket over his head.

_well it was nice while it lasted..._

A fit of gleeful giggles came from a short nine year old boy with wild ebony hair that was tucked under a black baseball cap that had half of a blue pokeball design on it with some tufts of hair sticking out, big brown eyes that shone with a childish mirth and z shaped scars on each of his cheeks which lacked the common baby fat most kids his age had. He wore a black long sleveed muscle shirt which showed of his lean but musculer torso he had gained from five years of intense training, over the shirt he wore a unzipped dark blue leather jacket with black outlines and pockets, he also had a pair of baggy dark jeans with a small silver chain on it and wore a pair of shiny black combat boots, but one of his most peculiar features were the black round goggles with red tinted lenses which hung around his neck loosely, but all in all he was a pretty handsome boy for his age.

"Yes, uncle darkrai?," The boy now known as Ash asked innocently as possible while edging slowly towards the door behind him.

**"Dont play innocent come over here so I c-," **Darkrai started but was cut off when Ash vanished in a flash of light.

**"Hey where did the brat go?," **Darkrai asked himself while scratching his head.

* * *

><p>Location: Arceus' throne room<p>

In the throne room all of the legenderies were gathered except darkrai who of course was still confused of ash's location. In a flash of light Ash appeared in front of arceus who was waiting in the middle of the circle of legenderies.

"Oh, hey father arceus what's up?" Ash said as soon as he saw his location causing some of the legenderies to chucke softly at his calm response.

**"Ash, today you turn nine years old meaning you are one year away from starting your journey," **Arceus stated calmly not fazed at all by Ash's response.

"Yeah, so?" Ash asked while rocking gently on his heels.

**"Well as we all know, you have succesfully mastered the art of being a psychic and have developed your survival skills in many areas from cooking to medical needs and developed a impressive body build from all those years of training, but you are still developing your skills in using aura so to help you out it has been decided that we give you your starter now to help you hone your aura skills and bond with it." **Arceus explained and once he was done a blue egg with a creme colored horizantol line and two black triangular desings on it appeared in ash's arms.

"wow, when will it hatch?" Ash asked in awe while gently rubbing the egg's surface.

**"Right about now..." **Arceus declared.

As soon as the words left the alpha pokemon's mouth...err I mean brain I guess... the egg started to glow a brilliant white light and slowly started to change form, once the flash of light dissipitated it reveal a small blue dog like bipedal pokemon, it had pointy blue ears, big red eyes that had a patch of black fur around them giving them the appearance of a domino mask, on each side of its head were two black appendages, there was also a yellow collar like thing were its neck should be, it had a small body shape with two big upside down black triangular pattern on its chest, its arms were blue and had three digits on the end along with a white oval desing on each wrist, its legs were all black and it had a medium sized blue tail.

**"Are you my daddy?" **Was the first thing the newborn rioulu said as soon as it opened its eyes.

Ash smiled softly at the baby pokemon and then said "yes I am little one"

Arceus also mentally smiled along with all the other legenderies at the tender scene.

**"Now ash one other thing is you will be living in pallet town, with latias who will be in a human disguise acting as she were your mother, for the remainder of the year so you can get used to human customs and bond with rioulu better, it will also let you meet proffesor oak the man in charge of starting your journey, you also need to interact with humans but due to your gifts it shouldnt be to hard." **Arceus stated then mentally smirked at ash while ash smirked back knowing what the gifts arceus was talking about were.

**"Also I have taken the privelige of getting you and latias a house to live in while you stay in pallet town, now good luck and see you soon" **Arceus said causing both Ash, rioulu and latias to glow and disapear in a flash of light while all the other legenderies waved good bye.

**"good-bye my son..." **Celebi whispered.

* * *

><p>Location: pallet town<p>

Inside a small two story house there was a flash of light were three figures appeared in the middle of a living room.

"well I guess this is the start of a new life" Ash said to latias who took on the appearance of a young brunette woman with short hair, blue eyes, wearing a red blouse, white jeans black running shoes and a chain necklace with a blue triangular pendant on, while still craddiling rioulu in his arms.

All latias did was give of a excited grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the end of chapter two and I am so sorry for the late update but a lot of stuff has come up I will try to update soon also remember to guess what the easter egg is.<strong>

**Later my peeps**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps i come with a update so please dont hurt me!*runs and hides in a huge wood fort*by the way this is the day before ash starts his journey and he mentions things about what has happend in the past year! more of a short filler chapter !**

**Disclaimer:Me...no...own...pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Location: pallet town<p>

Evening was approching the little town as everyone was heading home from a day full of events but in one house in paticular stood a ebony haired boy in his pajamas in his room with his 'mother' and a lucario.

The room was a plain looking one with a twin bed by the window a tv in the corner on a stand and a dresser and closet, the most interesting thing about the room were all the pokemon posters on the walls.

"So ash do you have everything for tomorrow?"asked Latias while messing with Ashs hair.

"Yup" answered Ash.

"Okay now go to bed so you can be well rested for tomorrow." Latias told Ash.

"Okay Latias" said Ash while climbing into his bed with lucario and Latias turned off the lights while she was leaving the room.

"Can you believe tomorrow is the big day lucario?" Ash whispered to lucario who was already asleep.

"A lot has happend in the year we were here like becoming friends with Gary and you evolving into lucario"Said Ash quietly.

"Well goodnight lucario"Ash said then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya this was short.<strong>

**see ya later my peeps. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New** update yay! In this chapter Ash starts his journey and meets a certain red head...double yay!And for being so patient this chapter is longer than the others, triple yay!**

**I am slightly dissapointed nobody guessed what the easter egg was on chapter 2 but I will give you all a hint and must answer it in the reviews and will be revealed were they come from next chapter...**

**Hint: were do the goggles Ash has around his neck come from? **

**"poke speech only ash understands"**

"human speech/Latias/regular poke speech people dont understand"

_"human thoughts/Latias"_

**_"pokemon thoughts"_**

**Remember all pokemon recognize Ash as the chosen one.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own pokemon and if I did I would be rich and a male.**

* * *

><p>Location: Pallet town,Time: 6:00 a.m.<p>

The sun was just rising over the little town and everyone was asleep,well almost everyone...

Right now we can see a 10 year old boy with ebony hair wearing blue basket ball shorts, a black muscle shirt and black running shoes jogging down the dirt roads with his pokemon and friend,Lucario,It appears that they were heading to their home which was getting nearer and nearer by the second.

Once they reached the humble house the boy opened the door while kicking off his shoes and walking in,even though he ran three miles non-stop he hadn't even broken a sweat or was panting heavily, heck it looked like he had just taken a neighborhood stroll!

"Hey, Latias were back from our morning jog!" The boy called out while heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"I am in your room getting your stuff ready, once your done getting your water please come up, okay Ash!" Latias called down to the boy who was now identified as Ash.

"Sure thing"Ash yelled back while climbing up the stairs with Lucario at his heels.

**"Today is the big day,Father," **Lucario said to Ash.

"It sure is,Lucario" Ash responded while opening the door to his room.

When Ash went into his room he was greeted by the sight of Latias holding a black back pack with a blue pokeball design on it and his regular clothes laid out on his bed, except for his red tinted goggles which were still around his neck.

"Ash I have packed your things and laid out your clothes, I think you should change into them and then head on to proffesor Oak's to recieve your pokedex and pokeballs" Latias told Ash while handing him his backpack full with neccesities.

"Sounds like a plan I will come back after to say good bye"Ash said while motioning for Latias and Lucario to leave so he could change clothing.

"Okay" Latias said with a smile while closing the door and heading downstairs with Lucario to wait for Ash.

_"He has grown so much since he was a baby" _Latias thought with a sad smile at the thought of everyone's Ashy growing up so fast.

* * *

><p>Time:7:00 a.m<p>

Once Ash had finished changing,eating breakfast and showering he had put on his backpack, he and Lucario had headed out to proffesor Oak's lab.

When they got there they saw a big crowd surrounding Gary Oak, a ten year old boy with spiky brown hair, black eyes who was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, dark blue pants and brown boots, he also had a green and yellow ying-yang like necklace, currently he was spinning a baby blue with white colored pokeball on his finger and was being cheered on by the crowd around him.

"Oh, hey Ash!" Gary called out once he saw his good friend with his pokemon in the crowd.

"Hey Gary, I see your still attracting lots of attention!" Ash chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but not as much as you!" Gary said back which was true because as soon as he said Ash's name everyone turned to him and started crowding him and Lucario.

You see the reason Ash is so popular is because he already trained a pretty strong pokemon even though he wasn't trainer yet.

"Yeah I guess, hey what starter did you get Gary?" Ash asked curiously.

"Why don't you see for yourself Ashy-boy?" Gary teased gently while throwing his pokeball causing it to reveal a small blue turtle like pokemon with a reddish shell and curled tail.

"Squirtle squire**/Hello chosen one!" **Squirtle cried out happily to Ash.

"Hello to you too squirtle," Ash chuckled at squirtle's ethuisiam at meeting him, while Gary gave a knowing smile since Ash had trusted him with all his secrets from being raised by legendary pokemon and givine gifts at birth to understanding the pokemon language, he was honored Ash had put a lot of trust in him.

"Well we have to get going see ya soon Ashy-boy!" Gary said to Ash while recalling squirtle to his pokeball and climbing into the red convertible with some cheerleaders in it and then having the chauffer drive them away.

"See ya Gare-bear!"Ash called out using his own nick-name for Gary.

By this time the crowd had dispersed and Ash and Lucario were heading up the stairs up to proffesor Oak's lab.

Ash knocked on the door and then walked in with Lucario following him.

"Hey proffesor oak we're here!" Ash called out.

"I am over here Ash my boy!"The proffesor called out.

Ash went into the room were he had heard proffesor Oak's voice in and found himself in a lab were there was a table with three pokeball's on it and proffesor Oak standing behind it.

"Good that you could make it Ash, now I know you want Lucario as your starter pokemon am I right?" The eldelry proffesor asked Ash.

"You heard right,proffesor Oak" Ash said while motioning to Lucario, who was standing behind him patiently.

"Ah, yes well then you have to capture him in a pokeball and I took the privelige of costumizing a pokeball just for him"Proffesor Oak said while handing Ash a pokeball that was blue where it was supposed to be red and black were it was supposed to be white.

"Alright then" Ash said taking the pokeball and tapping it gently on Lucario's forehead sucking him in a flash of red light, the pokeball dinged signaling a succesful capture without even rocking once.

"Alright I catched, Lucario" Ash whispered while releasing Lucario from his pokeball.

**"I rather stay out of my pokeball for most of the time, father"** Lucario said to Ash.

"That's fine Lucario" Ash responded.

"Now Ash here is your pokedex and six pokeball's which I took the honor of costumizing too so you could tell them apart from everyone else's" Proffesor Oak said while handing Ash a black and blue pokedex and more black and blue pokeball's.

"Gee, thanks proffesor"Ash thanked while clipping the pokeball's onto his new trainers belt that was around his waist and putting his pokedex into his jacket's pocket.

"It was no problem my boy, I also did the same for Gary now you should be heading out"Proffesor Oak said.

"Yeah you're right, good bye proffesor Oak" Ash said while leaving the lab.

"Good bye Ash, contact me once you reach viridian city, okay?" Proffesor Oak said.

"Will do proffesor!" Ash said closing the door.

* * *

><p>Location: Route one, Time: 8:30 a.m<p>

After going home and saying good bye to Latias, We see Ash and Lucario walking down Route one near a river at a good pace.

"Well Lucario I think we will arrive at viridian city by one hour if we keep this pace up uasually it takes three days but then again we arent usual are we?" Ash chuckled.

**"I agree father"** Lucario said.

When all of a sudden a terrified scream broke the peacefull silence, Ash and Lucario looked at each other in alarm and ran towards the source.

When they got there they saw a girl maybe a year older than Ash by the river being towered over by a enraged Gyarados.

"Gyarados, stand down!" Ash yelled.

Gyarados growled but when she saw who had told her to stand down she got a surprised expression on her face.

"raahhh**/Chosen one please forgive me!" **Gyarados pleaded to Ash.

"Alright I forgive you, but I have a question would you like to join my team?" Ash asked while holding out one of his pokeballs.

"rahh raahh**/I would be honored"** Gyarados said and tapped the pokeball with her head it sucked her in then dinged without struggle.

Ash smiled gently and clipped the pokeball to his belt.

The red headed girl looked at the whole ordeal with a astonished face on. Ash then had a closer look at her, she had her hair in a sideway's ponytail,she had cerulean blue eyes, she wore a yellow shirt that revealed her belly and wore a pair of booty shorts that were suspended up with red suspender, she was wearing red and yellow running shoes on and had a red backpack on her back.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed then she also got a closer look at Ash and started blushing when she took in his appearance.

"Huh, Oh I just saved you by capturing that Gyarados and what might your name be miss" Ash responded while rubbing his neck modestly.

"Oh, I'm Misty Waterflower" Misty said snapping out of her trance.

"Well nice meeting you Misty, my name is Ash Ketchum" Ash said.

"Hey Ash where are you heading to?" Misty asked.

"To viridian city it's just one hour away" Ash responded.

"Hey I am heading over there too, do you want to walk there with?" Misty asked hoping to spend some time with Ash.

"Sure don't see a problem with that" Ash agreed.

With that the trio headed to Viridian city.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>well I hope you liked this chapter next time the trio reach Viridian city and meet team rocket.<strong>

**R&R, see ya later my peeps~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey my peeps! Sorry for the semi crappy chapter 4 I did last time Its just that I was being rushed on it by my mom and I couldnt be to descriptive because of it, Also stick around the ending for an important announcement!**

**Oh and remember to guess which fandom Ash's goggles come from!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

normal human and pokemon speech

_human thoughts/telepathy when said so_

**_pokemon thoughts_**

**pokemon speech ash understands/pokedex**

* * *

><p><span>Viridian city outskirts,Time: 9:30am<span>

Right now we can see a young boy and girl walking together on a trail inside of a small forest, the boy being Ash Ketchum a kid who just started his pokemon journey with his starter Lucario who was currently in his pokeball, and the girl being Misty Waterflower an aspiring water pokemon trainer who decided to travel with Ash for a while.

Ash was currently looking around at his surroundings when he felt something soft land on top of his head, curiously he picked whatever it was off his cap and gasped softly at what it was...a rainbow wing...with a small silver chain attached to it so he could wear it around his neck.

When Ash looked up he saw ho-oh flying off in the distance and he could swear he saw a smirk on her beak with his enhanced eye sight.

_"Hope you are having a good time so far Ashy, also since I havent seen you in a year I decided to give you a gift, keep it close to your heart, okay?" _Ho-oh said to Ash telepathically as she flew out of sight.

_"I will and thank you Auntie Ho-oh, bye" _Ash responded back telepathically with a smile as he cut off their connection.

"Where did you get that rainbow wing from Ash!?" Misty asked loudly causing Ash to jump slightly from surprise.

"Oh, I...um...I found it when I was younger and have been wearing it around my neck since." Ash lied while putting the necklace on and hiding the feather under his shirt while his black and red goggles hid the chain, Ash found himself silently thanking Ho-oh for thinking ahead and putting a chain on the feather.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Misty squealed thankfully falling for Ash's lie.

After that they kept on walking in silence until they could see officer jenny's police booth when all of a sudden a announcement went of all around town.

"Attention citizens of Viridian city! Attention citizens of Viridian city! We have reports of possible pokemon thieves in the area, be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers, I repeat-!" Officer jenny's voice abruptly cut off when she took notice of Ash and Misty passing by her booth.

"Halt! I will need some identification before you ca-" Officer jenny had started to say but stopped when she took in Ash's appearence and then gained a light blush on her face when she was done looking him over.

_"If only he was a bit older" _Officer jenny thought dreamily and saddly but was cut out of her romantic daydreams by Ash's voice.

"Oh sure here" Ash said while handing her his pokedex when he noticed the blush on her face.

_"Geez I knew uncle darkrai said there would be some girls who would have a crush on me but I never knew a officer jenny would be one, Oh well I guess its time to pull out the dense and oblivious act..."_ Ash thought sadly at the perspective of having to act like a clueless kid, but looked up when he heard his pokedex's monotonues voice playing.

**I am Dexter a pokedex programed by proffesor Oak for pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum from pallet town, my function is to provide Ash with information and advice on pokemon training, if lost or stolen I cannot be replaced...**

**Ash's starter is a male Lucario a fighting/steel type pokemon**

**ability: justified**

**level:65**

**moves:copycat, endure, final gambit, force palm, nasty plot, reversal, screech, aura sphere, close cobat, detect, dragon pulse, extreme speed, foresight, metal claw, quick attack, counter, feint, power-up punch, swords dance, metal sound, bone rush, quick guard, Me first, calm mind, heal pulse, iron tail, and iron defense.**

**Gyarados the atrocious pokemon**

**Ability: moxie**

**Gender:female**

**level:33**

**Moves: thrash, bite, dragon rage, leer, twister and ice fang.**

Officer jenny raised a surprised eyebrow while Ash and Misty gaped in shock at Gyarados' experience level and in Misty's case Lucario's power too.

"Hmmm... Everything seems to be in order handso- I mean young man, now how about you young lady?" Officer jenny said blushing slightly at her slip up while handing Ash back his pokedex.

"Oh, I am one of the cerulean city gym leaders" Misty stated pridefully while showing officer jenny a tear drop shaped gym badge while Ash stared at Misty in surprise but decided to keep quiet for now.

"Okay your both clear to go on, sorry about this but we are just being cautios due to all the pokemon thieves going around lately" Officer jenny apoligized sheepily.

"Thats okay we understand, well we better get going now, nice meeting you Officer jenny" Ash said chirpily while Misty nodded, and with that they headed off to the pokemon center.

"If only..." Officer jenny muttered while staring at Ash's retreating back, but since Officer jenny was so distracted she didnt notice when a fishing line hooked onto the wanted poster of a shadowed pink haired woman with ridiculous hair and a white top with black gloves and a man with lavender hair holding a rose wearing a male version of the woman's outfit.

The line was appearantly coming from a meowth shaped balloon, the occupants were the same people from the wanted poster including a cat like pokemon standing on its hind legs with a amulet on its forehead the woman snatched the poster from the fishing line.

"A wanted poster, how flattering" the woman said arrogantly.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." The man said disdainfully.

"Then you should be happy the photographer caught the real you." The woman sneered.

"Think so?" The man asked.

"we'll show these bunkins (is that what she said?)" The woman stated ingnoring the man's question.

"The people of Viridian city will be sorry they ever saw this face" the man declared while smelling the rose he was holding with closed eyes.

"we're all sorry to see your face, stay focused were here to capture rare and unusual pokemon, dont forget, meowth!" Surprisngly the rare talking cat pokemon stated.

"Absolutely!/but of course!" Both the woman and man agreed.

"And just remember I am the top cat!" The meowth declared pridefully.

"you got it" the man said.

"MEOWTH!" Was all the cat pokemon said back.

* * *

><p><span>Viridian city pokemon center Time, 10:25.<span>

"Well we are finally here...and woah this place is huge" Ash noticed.

It was then that Ash finally saw the red convertible parked nearby. He then walked closer to it until he could finally see the license plate with 'Gary-4-eva' engraved on it. A smirk grew on Ash's face when he realized who the convertible belonged to.

"I guess Gary did make it before me, should have known."Ash chuckled softly at his friend's rush.

"Who's Gary?" Misty asked over Ash's shoulder.

"Gah!" Ash exclaimed with a start then calmed down when he realized it was just Misty who he _totally didnt _forget about.

_"Geez, with my Aura sensing ability you would think I wouldnt be as startled when someone tried to sneak up on me, guess its high time to train with lucario again,*sigh*"_ Ash thought pathethicly.

"Gary is a close friend of mine who just started his pokemon journey today too" Ash explained to Misty once he broke his train of thought.

"Oh okay" was Misty's smart reply.

With that they entered the pokemon center which only had one other certain brunette pokemon trainer in it along with his pep squad/chauffers.

"Well well, so surprised to see you here so fast Ashy-boy!" Was Gary's greeting as he walked up to Ash to give him a bro-hug.

"Nice to see ya again so soon, Gare-bear~" Ash sing songed causing the cheer squad to giggle which made Gary cringe slightly at the nick name.

"Oh so your Gary!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah we- hey where's Lucario at?" Gary asked totally ignoring Misty.

"Oh he got lazy so I put him in his pokeball for a while" Ash explained while realeasing Lucario, causing said pokemon to strech and give Gary a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ahh, I see well we go to get going now, see ya later Ash" Gary said while walking out the door with his pep squad in tow.

"See ya Gary!" Ash bid farewell.

A car reving up could be heard followed by the sound of screeching tires signaling that Gary was now on his way. Misty gave an indignant huff at being ignored during the whole conversation. Meanwhile Ash walked up towards the front desk nurse joy was at.

"Hello welcome to th-" Nurse joy had started to say while looking up from the computer she was typing from but cut herself off when she saw who she was talking to gaining a look on her face that officer jenny had sported earlier.

"Oh, hi nurse Joy could you please heal my Gyarados" Ash asked ignoring Nurse Joy's expression.

"Yeah sure..." Nurse Joy said with a dazed look but as soon as she reached out to take the customized pokeball the skylight was shattered by two pokeballs one which realeased a koffing which used its smog attack to cover everything in a black fog.

"Hey, whats going on!" Misty exclaimed before she started coughing.

(insert annoying team rocket theme song here!)

"We are here to take your pokemon! So hand them over!" The woman now known as Jessie demanded.

"Then why dont you go catch some? Lucario aura sphere!" Ash snarked while commanding Lucario.

Lucario nodded then powered up a big aura sphere then launched it towards the group of pokemon thieves sending off through the morning air.

"We're blasting off agaiiiinnnn!" Was the last thing they heard from them as they dissapeared in a twinkle of light.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving the pokemon center!" Nurse Joy exclaimed while hugging Ash close to her not noticing Ash's blush or Misty's stunned face.

"Ah it was no problem, now can you please heal Gyarados and let us have a room for the night?" Ash asked while handing his pokeball over to Nurse Joy after he had pulled away from her death grip.

"Certainly!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this sastifys for now!<strong>

**And i dont really like team rocket that much.**

**Also I need your guys intel on which story I should write next, they all have one thing in common though: they all are from the ultimate spiderman fandom, the differences though is that one is a danny phantom crossover, another is an avenger crossover and the last one is a continueation of the spectacular spiderman series, to help you guys decide I will show some details for each one, once you decide please vote on the poll I have set up, Thank You!**

**1. S.H.I.E.L.D's Phantom**

**Okay, in this story Danny got his powers when he was ten and the events of TUE happend right after the disateroid meaning two years had passed since he got his powers which makes him 12 years old for that AND his identity was revealed to the world due to the disateroid as in cannon, but kindred spirits and D-stabilized never happend meaning Dani doesnt exist. Anyways Danny managed to permenantly destroy Dan but sadly didnt manage to save his family, friends and Mr. Lancer, luckily everybody saw the fight on the news meaning they dont blame Danny for their deaths, but sadly again Danny still blames himself for their deaths and goes into hiding for two months until S.H.I.E.L.D manages to locate him, and Nick offers him the chance to become the team leader which he accepts to make up for messing up last time, Also even though he is only 12 I am pulling him up to the 10th grade with the rest of the team since he has to be pretty smart to recreate his parents inventions, the team are all 16 years old, and for all you spidey fans dont worry he is still part of the team too the only reason peter isnt team leader in this is because Danny has had more expirience as a hero since he has been one for two whole years while peter was only one for one year, lastly since Danny is uncomfortable around the hellicariar for reasons explained in the story he will be living on his own and open the cliche bookstore/café...yay!...**

**2. Son of the iron man**

**As you can guess by the title, yup Tony Stark is Peter's bioligical father...yay! again... Anyways to put it simple, Peter was raised by his bioligical mother and not-real-father up until he was 3 when they died then he was raised by aunt may and uncle ben until he went to the oscorp field trip earlier on when he was 7 years old which led him to explore his powers through out the day meaning he wasnt home when a thief broke into his house and killed uncle ben and aunt may, when peter did come home he blamed himself for not being there and panicked when he realized he might be put in foster care, until he realized uncle ben was murmuring something before he finally passed away, but peter caught what he had said "Fin-d-d... You-r-r father...Peter...To-ny...stark..." Meanwhile Tony saw the news and recognized the name Parker then after an hour of searching realized he had an orphaned son. After a bit of coaxing from pepper he finally took in Peter but, get this, he managed to keep it a secret from everyone except Nick Fury because he knows everything, After Tony found out about Peter's powers he helped him train them by making him a obstacle course and similiar things...4 years later peter turned eleven and the avengers formed...yay!... Anyways the avengers moved in and they sort of turned into Peter's uncles and aunt figure and of course having captain america as an uncle meant Peter learned alot about manners,respect and discipline but wouldnt let go of his habbit of making witty remarks and banter, after Tony told them about Peter's powers they all helped him train more by sparring with him... When Peter turned 14 years the Avengers and Tony with some reluctance deemed him ready of starting out as a solo hero... When Peter started his sophomore year at 15 years old (Even though he could have graduated college by then since he was close to Tony's level of intellegence but refused since it would blow his secret of being Tony's son) he was approached by Nick offering him the chance of leading a team of super powered 16 year olds (I have a strange obsession of making my main character the youngest of the group) After some encouragement from his super family he agreed, after making sure Fury agreed to not tell the team of his family. Now he has to keep a huge secret from his team and act like he has never met any of the avengers in his whole life when his team meets them for the first time.**

**3. The spectaculary ultimate spiderman**

**Story cut short, its a continuation of the spectacular spiderman series right after the last episode except everything that happen was in their freshmen year instead and the events of ultimate happen in their sophomore year, also giving peter a break by giving him a harem that consists of gwen, MJ, black cat/Felicia hardy and Lizz allen, sorry no Ava. Also some episodes will have to be cut or changed for it to work. This means a smarter Peter and will have more drama and a little bit dark.**

**Hope this helped you decide!**

**see ya later my peeps!**


End file.
